User blog:ZariahGreene/Eatery
Argentina has many differences when it comes to eating customs. In the United States I would consider myself a "focused eater" however this would not exist in Argentina. The amount of options you have in Argentina and the flexibility is very different from the United States for example there is no such thing as 4-5-page menus and asking for accommodations such as a cheese burger without lettuce and tomato is not extremely common there. Whereas in the United States these requests are for the most part expected. Argentina is known for their delicious snack " Alfajores". A cookie like form with dulce de leche filling in between. These alfajores are eaten for breakfast, merienda (or snack), lunch, or dinner. Breakfast is often extremely light. For example, in my home my host mom and I would eat a toast and a cup of tea almost every day. Some days she would bake a cake and we would eat a slice of that or of course our beloved alfajores. Although it may seem that Argentina eats light that is furthest away from the truth. When eating at restaurants we would be served multiple plates often of different types of meat, steak and sausages. Then we would be served with dessert which often included dulce de leche. Similarly, to the United States Argentina has a starter plate, primary plate, and a dessert plate. In Argentina I was able to try many new foods and drinks. There is a tradition in Argentina where friends and groups of people take part in drinking mate. Water is boiled and poured into the yerba (which looks like the tea leaves inside tea bags) and is placed in a cup called mate. The first person drinks all the mate out of the metal straw and then the first person pours more inside and passes it on to the next person who is then expected to drink all of it and pass it back to the first person to more inside and the cycle continues. I was able to take part in this tradition multiple times during my Argentina experience. I would often hear rumors saying mate does not taste good but I kind of enjoyed it. The taste is quite bitter but after trying it a few times it starts to taste good. My host mom said that it is an excuse to get together with friends and spend time with family. I also was able to try Milanesa! Milanesa was my favorite food in Argentina and I truly miss it. Milanesa is chicken, pork, or beef fried in breading. The milanesa is served in a large plate and can come with a long slice of ham, egg and tomato sauce on top. It is delicious. I sadly got very sick one day and had to stay home with my host parents. They felt badly and surprised me with milanesa for lunch. I was so happy. In my opinion Milanesa is served best with lemon it makes it have a tangy taste to companion the rich taste. Category:Blog posts